babyfuss
by Wwediva2k11
Summary: randy and sam have been trying for a baby but unsucessful what if they have a certain diva in mind
1. Chapter 1

Mickie's p.o.v

Randy Orton wwe most self centred person on television apart from John cena of course but who am i to judge for some reason ever since I joined the wwe it's like both of them have looked down on everyone like if they was not at the top of the league then you was not worth the wasted of the breath. I don't know what's made me feel this way but just being in the presence of them just makes me shiver just then there was a knock on the door making me realize that that i was sitting on the edge of the hotel bed just staring at a blank white wall "Mickie you ready yet" it was my best friend Maria she practically smothered me as she pulled me into a big hug."Mickie you not even packed we're leaving in about 1 hour everyone is in the lobby waiting" really well I was just about to do it but you can along and ..."o so it's my fault that you have not packed then" she let out a small chuckle no that's not what I meant I mean I was about to start but you interrupted " so I interrupted you did I" no er w-what want to say is that you came and interrupted me in a nice way and not in a bad way in like I don't want you in my room way...as I was tying to explain my self I could see in the corner of my eye that Maria couldn't keep it together any longer and burst out laughing historically " how long did she last this time like 5 seconds" straight away I new his distinctive voice maria's new boyfriend Ted dibiase what the he'll Maria you didn't tell me you brought your toy with you."toy what the fuck do you know who you are talking to" it was then the alarm bells went off in my head did I just call one member of legacy maria's toy indeed i did well that's just perfect. Ted was now shouting and bawling and Maria who was trying her best to calm the situation down "baby she didn't mean that you that that" but that didn't do anything as he knew what Maria was saying was lies to prevent him from doing to me "Maria get out of my fucking way why the fuck are you protesting her you are with me you are meant to be on my side" he had a demon look in his eyes which was looking right at me he looked so angry it was like a totally different person from who we are use to seeing "maria get your psycho boyfriend out of my room " I managed to say firmly Maria just glanced back at me with a apologetic face "Mickie I'm so sorry Ted just stop it now let's go " Ted now still staring at me in fact I don't think he even blinked " you heard her get the fuck out of my room" he just stood there inches way from my face I would hear his breathing getting heavier then he broke away only to get his phone out of his pocket " I'm calling Randy" maria's face just fell to pure horror "Ted don't please ,please baby don't do this" she was nearly in tears Maria just leave him he can call whoever he wants but he's still getting the fuck out " Randy, I need you here now, I'm in Mickie's room 1284, ...I don't give a shit that you are fucking a diva we have another one that needs to be taught a lesson " he then hung up what did he mean a lesson Maria was uncontrollably crying on the edge of the bed what the hell was happening there's something she's not telling me I sat with Maria trying to do my best to support her and comfort her "Maria what's going on .." she just looked at him in fear then there was a knock at the door Ted opened and there stood Randy and Cody they just slouched against the wall "Maria come here now" Ted barked at her and to my surprise she followed his orders and got up and stood near Ted "look what the hell's going on ...in fact I don't care all of you get the fuck out " they stood in silence smirking at each other "fine if you don't leave then I will" I tried to make my way past towards the door only to be grabbed back by randy "Mickie ..it is Mickie right.. Mickie your not Going anywhere except with us" let go of me now trying to keep my voice from shaking at that time tears started to run down my face giving them the pleasure that I was scared "Mickie don't cry come here" randy pulled me into a tight hug I tried to pull out but his strength was no match against mine if anything he pulled me in closer he started to pull my groin area into him " Mickie you know how to make a man horny" no please randy I sobbed d-don't do this tears running down my face "come on randy not while we are in the room" it was the first time I heard Cody speak "finish it randy fuck her" randy turned his attention back in me and pushed me onto the bed with a smirk and got on top of me and started to suck on my neck randy stop it he just ignored me and continued randy you are hurting me this time I managed to pull him off me holding my neck I scurried off the bed and backed into a comer " Cody take back to your room tie her up and tomorrow we will move her to the warehouse" Randy then left the room giving me a wink before he left "well Cody your in charge of the brat don't let her escape like the last one " Ted said cocky and left dragging Maria behind him leaving me and Cody in the room "Mickie I'm sorry that you have been dragged into this" I looked at him still holding my neck "let me look at that for you"suggesting to my neck "ouch that's going hurt tomorrow look Mickie I don't want anything to do with want Randy doing to the divas but I can't turn my back on him look I'll make a deal with you and if you help me stop randy and Ted I promise no one will hurt you please help me micks" Cody why should I trust you give me one reason I could tell that Cody was different from Randy and Ted " Mickie the truth is that I ...I ..." "well well looks kind of friendly in here " I looked to the door and there stood randy "Cody I told you to tie her up already,if you cant do the job Cody you know where the Door is ..."


	2. Chapter 2

Mickie p.o.v

Morning came quite quickly I was still tied up in cody's room and there to my left was a passed out Cody on the bed in a deep snore clearly he didn't get any sleep last night and neither did I "looks like she's awake Randy" I herd teds voice as I opened my eyes more I saw that he was in the kitchen sitting on the Table eating some cereal milk dribbling down his shirt clearly he was watching me sleeping "well good morning sleeping beauty" he said sarcastically "leave her alone Ted" I looked around to see Randy coming out of the bathroom "what was I doing" Ted said in defense "Cody get your ass out of bed" Randy said chucking a pillow at his head "what ..." clearly pissed off "it's time to move her cody" Ted replied "erm..Randy ..." I waited for a reply he then turned his attention to me with a mouth full of cereal "what" er..before you take me wherever can I use the bathroom he looked as if I was planning to escape "that's what they all say" Ted said finishing his cereal and gulping the milk which was at the bottom of the bowl " no this is not an excuse I generally need the toilet Randy I said defending myself he glanced at me "fine"he then got up and started to walk towards me " no funny business ok" he waited for a reply ...ok I said he then started to undo the ropes and led me to the bathroom I walked in and tried to shut the door when I hand push it back open "wait I'm coming in " I was shocked by his response No You Can't my voice high pitch I can't go with you watching me "fine them do go that's not my problem" he smirked at me as he walked in and locked the door I could not belief what he was doing "please Randy just wait outside if you have to wait I promise Im not going to do anything" he just shuck his head well turn around then he then face the wall was I went I'm sure he was peeping I flushed the chain and he turned back around and opened the door for me as soon as I walked out of the room Ted was there with the ropes and tied me back up "easy tiger " I said trying to lighten up the mood but this only caused him to tighten them more

Let's get her out of here now clearly not amused by my comment and with that he dragged me out of the room with one shove watch what your doing getting back my balance "get the fuck moving then" Ted sharply replied to me and pushed me left towards the lift as he pushed the button the doors opened and out walked John cena with a concerned look on his face "Mickie..." before he could see my hands tied up Randy stepped in front of my "Mickie what are you doing hanging around legacy" John asked me I then felt a push by Ted as to go along the plan and Randy was giving me a look like he was saying be careful what you say or else i then realized that john was still waiting for me to answer him "erm...I ..Im" that was it my mind went blank I couldn't think of anything I wanted to just blurt out what Randy was doing with me John was even more curious when I just looked at him randy butted in when I didn't reply " she's hanging around with us is that a problem cena" "when did you and Mickie start hanging around with each other I fought you didn't a shit about divas Randy" John replied not convinced about what Randy said "Well I do about my girlfriend cena" johns face dropped in disbelieve "you and ...Mickie" pointing a both of us I was as shocked I was I didn't believe it myself maybe that gave John the uncertainly about randy's lie " I don't believe you prove it " John joked then all of a sudden Randy lips locked with mine his tongue reaching in for more before pulling back with a smirk on his face happy knowing that I didn't reject him "anymore prove needed cena"John ...John listen to me randys... " her boyfriend "Randy cut me off he knew I was going to tell John everything "look Orton I think she can talk for herself so stop cutting her off ...got something to hide Orton" Randy started to growl not taking his sight of John "if you don't mind cena we have places to go and people to see" Randy said pushing me towards John causing him to move to the side and into the lift with Ted closely following us behind and giving John a smack on the back like guys do in the lift I was squashed in the middle of Randy and Ted "Randy is there any need for these ropes if anything it's going to draw more attention to us" it said trying to slip out of the ropes Ted did early " if I do promise me you won't do anything stupid mickie because if you do I will have to punish you" punish me want am I five Randy tuck off the ropes as the doors swung open at the lobby floor with a light push I started to walk towards the main entrance were Randy was directing me the lobby was full of superstars and divas and it was Kelly Kelly that shouted "Mickie ...Mickie are you getting the coach" she then realized that Randy was to close to comfort " Mickie are you ok" giving Randy a signal to back off clearing my voice " yea thanks Kelly and no Randy and Ted are driving and offered my a lift so I'm going with them "o ok then I was just wondering if you wanted to drive with me and the bellas were going to rent a car if you want" thanks kells but in going to ride with the guys if that's ok she gave Randy a last look puzzled that I have chose them over her and the bellas "ok I'll see you later then" simply and went off to meet the bellas I then turned my attention back to randy "you know what Mickie I'm sick of people sticking their nose into our business" he whispered into my ear "there not it's just that you Randy Orton are hanging out with me and people think its not normal " I replied but he just smirked at me " well let's give them something to talk about then " he said dragging me over to the middle of the room where everyone was waiting for the coach he then whispered into my ear "kiss me now in front of all these people" he smirked what...n..now i cant i whispered back "I said now Mickie he said sternly" I braced my self and tuck a deep breath a kissed Randy I could see in my conner if my eye heads was turning and people was talking I was about to pull out when Randy turned the takes and backed me into a wall and kissed me making the kiss longer "get a room" voice called out clearly we got everyones attention what Randy wanted ...


	3. Chapter 3

As Randy broke the kiss and pulled away he locked his arm around my waist mouths around us was still open in shock but yet Randy had a big grim on his face as I looked around the room one of Randy friends came up to us his face as smug as randy's he checked me out first I could feel his eyes wondering up and down my body "nice one Randy " then gave him a slap on the back like guys do Randy the lowered to my height and whispered into my ear " time to go " he then gave me a little push to start walking again with his arm still wrapped around me and we headed for the door I bet to others in the room we just looked like a loved up couple but the didn't know how terrified I was of Randy as we was leaving the hotel all sorts of comments was shouted at us could see Randy getting annoyed his face turning red once we was out of the hotel and was heading to randy's car I know test that his arm was still around my waist I tried to pull away and to get his arm off me his touch makes my skin crawl "pack it in Mickie " what ..what did I do I tried to sound innocent as possible he just gave me a angry glare clearly he was pissed off about what happened before "get in " as we came to his car climbed in the passenger side and he got into the drivers if I was going to be randy's be tend girlfriend he best do some explaining I thought that he was dating Sam not that it's any of my business if they have split up as Randy started to drive off I asked him " Randy what are you doing" in a soft tone trying to plead with him not to do this he just looked at me in a apologetic look he looked more confused then ever I could see it in his eyes that he didn't want to do it "please Randy just let me go I'll tell everyone back there that you broke up with me and that will be the end of it I'll forget everything you can forget we can be friends if you want to just don't do this" he looked like he was about to cry holding the tears back he final said something to me " Mickie ... I never wanted this to get this far...I'm so sorry" what .. What are you talking about Randy " its Sam she's lost it Mickie " tears ran down his face "Randy I'm sorry but I don't really know what you mean what's Sam got to do with this" he paused for a moment "she's making me do this ..taking you ..me and Sam we have been trying for a baby but nothing happened so we went to the doctors ...and ..s..Sam can't have kids" I was in shock of what I just heard Randy you best not be telling me what I think you are " I'm sorry Mickie but Sam got it in her head that she can just take anyone and they will give her a baby " are you fucking kidding me panic swept of me they are using me to get a baby..no this is not happening ..it can't ..it's not I won't let this happen I tried to get out of the car but Randy had put the lock on I banged on the window I shouted for my life until Randy grabbed my arms "Mickie please just calm down I'm not going to let her hurt you " that's rich Randy what you are not going to let her hurt me you are going to let her get me pregnant and let her take my baby" "Mickie I'm going to help you sans sick she needs to go to the hospital " so why are you doing this to me Randy I pleaded to him he didn't say anything and started to drive off neither of us said anything for most of the journey only when we stopped at a gas station when Randy asked if I wanted anything to eat it was about a good 4 to 5 hours when Randy came off the highway and started to enter the countryside I didn't have a clue where we was the last sign I saw was for st. Louis which I knew was Randy home and explained why he knew all these side roads without getting lost about 45 minutes later we pulled up at a cabin surrounded by woods in the middle of nowhere clearly if I tried to escape I'll properly be walking for a day just to get a couple of feet away as we pulled put a saw a figure standing in the window "is that Sam " I asked Randy "yea" o my god Randy she looks like shit you have to take her to a hospital Sam was incredibly thin her eyes had bags under them she basically looked like she was dead Randy got out of the car and walked over to Sam and gave Her kiss I waited in the car I could see Randy and Sam talking Sam shouting at Randy and finally walking over to the car with Randy at her side she had a massive smile on her face I got out of the car before she got any closer so I could keep a distance away from her "Randy she perfect our baby is going to be beautiful " Sam finally said as if I was an object and nit a person she stepped closer to me i stood my round as she checked me out circling me


	4. Chapter 4

Hold her still Randy he did what he was told "I'm just going back inside to get my medical box we don't want her spreading any germs in our baby proof house do we" she gave me a evil grin and left to go back inside Randy loosened his grip from me " what the fuck Randy she insane lost the loop she should be getting help Randy she dose not need you encouraging her Randy" " I know that Mickie don't you thinking trying to help her " Randy said and as soon was he said that Sam was walking back out with a toolbox "Randy get her" look Sam you can do whatever you want but I'm not having your baby for you Sam you need help let Randy help you " Randy shut her up"I knew by randy's expression that I should do what she told me and I did " Mickie I want to give you a couple of injections to get rid of anything you might have " Sam please listen to me you need help she completely ignored me and started to get two needles out of the box filled with clear liquid she grabbed my right arm I pulled my arm back making her relase her grib around my arm "Randy hold her arm for me" again he did what he was told and held my arm out for Sam he was too strong for me to pull back and Sam pushed the needle into my arm I just looked away it was the most painful injection that I have had and the longest once she was done injecting the medicine she dropped my arm and I flopped back to my side " I'll give her this once about midnight" Sam said suggesting to the other injection w..what w..was tt..thatI could feel my head feeling lighter and I started to feel tired ..sssam... rrandy ..help mmme I slurred my words out as I feel into the arms of Randy the next thing I saw was a dark room looked like a basement or space room that never got decorated I sat up and the whole room started spinning my head buzzing with pain it felt as if I was drunk I tried to stand up but i was seeing double and fell flat on my face causing attention to myself I herd the door opening and it was Sam who walked in first followed by Randy who didn't even look at me " Mickie sit down before you hurt yourself I'm not having you ruirren my plans " she pushed me over to the couch "Mickie when this drug wears off I'm going to give you another injection that helps your body relase eggs more it also gets people more sex driven after a couple of weeks you well be begging for it and I'll get my baby" w...who with I asked surly Randy's not going to do it "who else is there here ..Randy of course he is having it to ..and the only person I'm allowing him to have sex is you..I have to make sure I have a connection somwhere for the baby to be mine " after that both left me with the though in my head was this really happening time was running out as the drug was wearing off as I could start to think straight again and gained my balance I heard footsteps coming down to my door and there was Sam no this is not happening again I already let her inject me with some weird shit not again I could see Randy was not with her "where's Randy " I asked "he's gone back to the hotel with Ted... Give me your arm " no ..Sam I'm not letting this happen to me with that answer I gave she attacked me jumping on top causing me to fall to the floor I banged my head in the side if the draw that was next to my bed and everything went black ...


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up on a bed it was different that the other room as I looked around Sam was sat in a chair in the corner of the room fast asleep it was only until Randy opened the door and woke her up that she realized I was awake I had to admit I was feeling the effects of the drugs as I felt more turned on by Randy " Mickie you have to look after yourself now in a couple of months a baby will be in there" she grinned at me Randy was moaning at Sam probably because he wasn't getting any action from her and also her was horny has he'll from the drug Sam face him " Randy look if you want sex go get it from Mickie she's already for you , you know what you have to do" Sam replied to him his look in his eyes met mine he was a different person I could see him having an reaction in his pants he started to strip off to his boxers and climbed onto the bed with me was he going to do this ...

15mins later

Randy was still in control pushing his dick in and out of me faster picking up the pace "fuck yes o my god Mickie" I was just lying there tears rolling down my face uncontrollably as Randy fucked me occasionally he would kiss me on the neck and lips " fuck ,fuck ...I'm going to cum" Randy gasped Sam was listening from outside the door listening to my pleads and cries for randy to stop but when she heard Randy say that she walked in on us "keep inside her Randy as Randy relieved himself inside of me I tried to escape but it was too late as his warm sperm gushed inside me I let out a cry as Randy pulled out of me slowly I felt so violated by him he said he wanted to help me .. Want by knocking me up...he used me I heard Sam congratulating Randy for his part if the arrangement Sam knew I was going to be pregnant within the next couple of week and that she would get her baby soon her grin on her face made me sick how could they both trick me

It had been 2 hours since Randy fucked me god I was do sore randy fuck me was hard as he could I just wanted to go home and act like this never happened both Sam and Randy left me there tied up on the bed thoughts flowed though my head I knew it this was only the beginning and how Randy betrayed me I believed him I trusted that asshole Sam walked back into the room " Randy asked me to fetch you he needs a quick fuck "she grabbed me and pulled me of the bed and dragged me into a different room where Randy was waiting Sam pushed me towards Randy causing me to fall onto the floor next to him "Randy listen to me be careful she might have my child in there" Sam spoke out but that didn't stop him fucking me for half an hour it was ten time worst than before was I was already sore as hell again he cum in me to the delight on Sam's face I knew I was going to get pregnant because each time Randy didn't wear any condoms and he don't pull out when he was done he told Sam to take me back to the room and she pulled me back into the room and locked it I decided to look around the room when I found a door that lead into a bathroom I decided to take a shower and sleep on the coach that was in the room was the bed was covered in Randy cum from before I closed my eyes I drifted off to sleep hoping I would wake up in my own bed.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been 6 weeks in this hell hole Randy and Sam I have to admit they did look after me Randy gave me food and water every day and Sam when shopping and got me some clothes as well as martnity clothes we both knew that I was pregnant because I was more than two weeks late maybe if I have this baby they will let me go just then Sam came in with Randy holding three pregnancy test in her hands " Mickie I want you to take these just to make it official that your having our child" just sat there it's that what your calling it now Sam yours and randys child last time I checked the person having the baby was its mother her face dropped by my comment "you ever talk to her like that again I will make sure you don't see another single day after you have this baby"

I just ignored his comment Sam then dragged me to the bathroom "Mickie look you can take the tests or I can give you an injection and I can make you take them I don't want to do that because it might harm the baby" I don't care what you do Sam but what I do know is that I have to look after myself I don't give a shit about the baby as I said that a pain hit my check " you stupid bitch Randy get my medical box" really you are putting the baby at risk Sam I quoted her was Randy came back with her stupid box I started to back away as she looking though her box for the injection she let out a frustrated growl " for god's sake I don't have" she emptied the box on floor about 60 different injections fell out I knew Sam was a doctor but this had to be illegal to have this much drugs Randy helped Sam up who was messing around on the floor trying to find the right one " Sam why don't we just take her to the basement and you can do a scan on her Sam's eyes light up with the idea " Randy see your not just good looks" she kissed him " after you sort Mickie maybe we could ...you know" he grimes at her " Randy is that all you think about ... Never mind just take her down to the basement" and with that he grabbed me out of the bathroom and down the hall to a door which lead to the basement Sam meet us a few minutes after with the key and she opened the door and that's when I saw it the whole basement was turned into a little homemade hospital Randy dragged me to a little Table where a baby scanner was set up the walls was covered in medical equipment everything you would need at a hospital and there over in the corner was a bed which looked like it was for me to give birth in they have no intention of taking me to a real hospital give anything it looked like Sam was going to deliver the baby " do you like my medical studio I want going to bring you here until you was in labour but I have no choice Mickie " both if you are sick in the head I shouted at them " you better watch what you say Mickie or you might not just wake back up after labour" did she just say that to me would she kill me I was in shock Randy push me down on the table so that I was lying down Sam sat down on a chair next to me and Randy held down my wrists allowing Sam the opportunity to lift up my top so that my belly was exposed for her to put the jelly on I just closed my eyes if I let her do this then maybe they will stop treating me like shit all the time Sam turned the machine on and started to rub it over my belly it tuck her only 10 minutes to find a heartbeat and she started crying " o my god randy look it's our baby he's so beautiful" Randy let go of my arms a stood next to Sam " it's a boy" he asked her she replied with a nod "daddy's little boy" I just watch them in silence I was having a boy "Randy we have to watch her 24/7 I don't want her hurt our boy" what ..I'm not going to do anything to the baby Sam I stared to sit up I had enough of Sam and Randy crying over the baby look I have done everything you have asked me to Sam let me call my family they are going to get worried its almost be three months since I last called they are going to call the police my dad would of been to my place and saw that I was not there, wwe would of called them to say I have not turn up sams face changed she knew I was right she pulled out her phone and hanned it to me..


End file.
